Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a contact employed in a connector used for industrial instruments, electrical devices or electronic devices, and, particularly, relates to a structure that can achieve downsizing in a longitudinal pitch direction and a lateral (width) direction of the connector with a simple structure, that is not damaged even if downsized and that can obtain a stable contact (connection) reliability.
Background
A contact is generally provided with at least a contact portion that comes into contact with a counterpart object and a connecting portion that connects to an object to be connected. Also, a securing portion for the retention in the insulating object may be provided as needed (depending on securing measures). The contact portion usually makes contact at a single location, and may also make contact at two locations to improve contact reliability. The connecting portion is connected to an object to be connected, e.g., a circuit board, a flexible printed circuit board (hereinafter, referred to as an FPC), a cable, etc., by soldering, pressure welding, pressure bonding or press fitting.
A connector is provided with at least the contact and the insulating object. A plurality of contacts are retained in the insulating object by press fitting, welding, or integral molding. The applicant has already proposed two-point contact in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-134687 and 2009-230945).
It is desirable to downsize a connector (downsizing in a longitudinal pitch direction and in a lateral (width) direction), and there is a need for a connector that is not problematic in its strength even if downsized and that has a stable contact (connection) reliability.
With the structure disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-134687, downsizing in a longitudinal pitch direction cannot be achieved, and with the structure of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-230945, downsizing in a lateral (width) direction cannot be achieved.
The present disclosure has been made in view of the above, and the present disclosure is related to providing a contact having a structure that can be downsized in the longitudinal pitch direction and the lateral (width) direction of the connector with a simple structure, and that is not damaged even if downsized, and that can achieve stable contact (connection) reliability.